


Darkness

by Horizon_moon_eclipse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindness, Character Study, Gen, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Post-Danzo death arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizon_moon_eclipse/pseuds/Horizon_moon_eclipse
Summary: Darkness is all that I see.  Faint smudged blurry images, hostile, all wanting to take, take, take.  But that’s how it’s always been.  Everything taken, nothing given.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Darkness

Darkness is all that I see. Faint smudged blurry images, hostile, all wanting to take, take, take. But that’s how it’s always been. Everything taken, nothing given. 

I am a fool. Easily led, easily manipulated, and I can’t stop the path that my choices have brought me to. As I feel and smell the copper of my own blood run from my eyes, almost brought low by the pounding of my head that synchronizes with the trembling of my heart, I take a moment to wish it was different. I should have listened to him. It hurts to admit that. 

I feel her coming. She has always thought she was sneaky. She never listens and I’m assuming that she didn’t listen this time either. It is well past time to stop her sycophantic ways. Oh? She is coming with intent to harm? This is new. Even with my vision occluded I can see through her. I find my mind wandering as I dodge her attempts, reaching out to feel for....of course. Sensei. Well...once. I can’t deny he has helped me grow some in my skills when I was young, but I do not like to think about our similarities too closely as it makes me introspective in ways I can’t control. 

They seem to think I was in the wrong here, meanwhile my ancestor sits nearby, watching the proceedings as if at a sports event. I haven’t quite figured out what his angle is yet with all of this. He seems content to let me take my revenge on the ones that harmed my family and forced Itachi into such an impossible choice at such a young age. It is infuriating, but I’m too exhausted at this point to question his motives. I can’t tell if he’s a genius or an utter idiot. 

It’s time to take matters into my own hands for my future. 

He arrives like a beacon of light cutting through the storm clouds covering my vision. I have always been able to see him, despite what I may wish. He is beautiful and strong, righteous in his certainty. I sense the truth in his words. We are to die together. I may not be able to see, but I resonate with the clarity of my future. As I sink into the transportation jutsu with the others, I begin to accept my fate.

It has always been him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick exercise for me to try to see if I could write in first person and present tense. I was fascinated with Sasuke during the Danzo arc, as I feel that he was lost and only just grasping how much he had been manipulated his whole life, while dealing with a potentially crippling side effect of his quest for revenge. Thank you for taking a few minutes to read!


End file.
